A flywheel assembly disclosed e.g. in the Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 60-1497 is well known as a prior art.
The prior art including a first flywheel fastened to a crank shaft, a second flywheel aligned with the first flywheel, and torsion spring mechanism and torque limiting mechanism disposed between the first and second flywheels. In the arrangement, the torque limiting mechanism has narrow friction surface so that a transmitted torque is small. Thus, the prior arrangement can not be employed for heavy duty vehicles such like a truck, a bus, or the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flywheel assembly having a torque limiting mechanism and is used for heavy duty vehicles such like a truck, a bus, or the like.